1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to visual displays, and, more particularly, relates to decorative frames for displaying artifacts such as photographs, artwork, etc., in which the display is constructed to accommodate decorative material to be associated with an ornament the display itself.
2. Background Art
Numerous displays have been proposed the purpose of which is to prominently display artifacts of significance such as photographs, artwork, collectibles, antiques, and the like. Typical displays comprise a frame having means associated therewith for displaying an artifact. The most commons such display is the well-known picture frame. modified forms of this basic display have also been proposed in a wide variety of configurations, some of which permit the placement of ornamental matter around the periphery of the display such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 83,797 to Schmitt, U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,054 to Politi, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,197,213 and 5,335,433 to Borden, U.S. Pat. No. 6,510,613 to Baggarly and U.S. Pat. No. 6,510,638 to Wang. All of the aforementioned patents disclose picture display frames having rectangular or curved hollow frame members adapted to receive decorative material to accentuate the appearance of the display. These displays have an open area in the centers thereof for mounting and display of photographs or other articles.
None of the above-referenced patents disclose, however, an artifact display which can be completely filed with ornamental material so as to completely surround the displayed artifact. The displays of the above cited patents are relatively complex in their construction, adding unnecessarily to the cost thereof. In addition, they also require the type of time-consuming effort to arrange the displayed material that often tends to cause the owner thereof to avoid maintaining or changing the ornamental material, which detracts from the utility of the display.
None of the above-referenced inventions and patent taken either alone or in combination, teaches, suggests or describes the instant invention as claimed.